


Because I love you

by DaniGetYourGun (SharkbaitHooHaHa)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Holy Water, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitHooHaHa/pseuds/DaniGetYourGun
Summary: While arguing with Crowley, Aziraphale accidentally makes a confession.





	Because I love you

This is too much. They barely survived the apocalypse, barely survived getting offed by their head officers, and now Crowley asks him for _this_?

No. No, he can’t do it again.

He still remembers the last time, the way their fingers touched as he handed over the tartan thermos (and in that moment, oh how he hated tartan) and he recalled how he had wondered if they would ever touch again.

He had blessed the water himself. It left him feeling ragged and empty, but the thought of losing Crowley in that fool’s quest of his had hurt even worse.

But after everything that happened, he had (foolishly, what a blasted fool he was) thought that was all finally behind them.

“No,” he says firmly, willing his voice not to break. “Absolutely not. How _dare_ y–”

“Aziraphale, for he–” Crowley is angry, now, predictably, but Aziraphale can’t bring himself to care.

“Crowley, _please_!” He’s begging now and it brings with it a feeling of vulnerability, of laying all his cards on the table, but he is in too deep, now, to hold back.

Crowley throws his hands up in the air in exasperation. “Urgh! Why wo–”

“Because I love you!” The words are out of his lips before he even has a chance to think them, and they hang in the air shocking the both of them into silence and stillness.

Crowley is staring at him wide-eyed, and Aziraphale is grateful that he is not wearing his sunglasses for once, or else he would have missed that hopeful look that flitted across his face before it settled back into a mask of indifference.

“Because I…” Aziraphale weighs the words in his mouth, rolling them around and letting their taste linger, savoring the way they fit so perfectly on his tongue and the overwhelming feeling of rightness that accompanies every syllable. The last two words sigh their way out of him like a breathless prayer. “…Love you.” It is a holy confession that waited so long to be released, and it is jubilant to finally be spoken into existence.

Crowley rubs the back of his neck and casts his gaze to the side. His cheeks are a bright shade of pink, and Aziraphale vaguely wonders how he lived these six thousand years without seeing such a lovely hue. “Stop it,” he mumbles. “You’re being embarrassing.”

But Aziraphale knows Crowley. He knows his quirks and his tells, and he knows how to listen to the words he doesn’t say aloud.

Aziraphale takes a step forward. “What’s embarrassing? Me saying ‘I love you?’” And with a wicked smirk, here is the angel that’s just enough of a bastard to be with knowing.

Crowley covers his mouth with his hand and his gaze jumps between the floor, the ceiling, the wall, anywhere where it won’t have to find Aziraphale’s face. “Don’t.”

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Aziraphale grins and takes a step for each one, until Crowley is backed up against one of his bookshelves.

“Ngk!” Crowley buries his face in both his hands.

Gently, Aziraphale takes one of Crowley’s hands in each of his own and carefully pulls them down to his lips, where he can place a feather light worshipping kiss against each knuckle. “I love you,” he says, softly this time. “Please don’t make me walk this world without you.”

Something in Crowley’s expression crumbles and he pulls his hands free to place them on each side of Aziraphale’s face. “I would _never_,” he vows, and then he seals it with a kiss, and _oh_, this tastes even better on Aziraphale’s lips than mere words ever could.

_I love you, too._


End file.
